Present telephonic communications consist of a plurality switching units connected to individual telephones. Current billing and system management procedures are associated with the telephones present in a household or business. Thus, when a telephone is used to make a call, the billing charges are associated with the telephone and not with the individual making the call.
The concept of personal communications services (PCS) has been developed as a method for identifying telephone service independent of a telephone unit. The PCS concept envisions each telephone user having a personal identification number. Billing and call servicing are identified with the individual personal identification numbers and not with a telephone unit. The individualized nature of a PCS system raises several problems.
First, present telephone communication numbering and addressing systems are geographically oriented since the source telephone and the destination telephone numbers are always in predictable and set locations. Under the PCS concept, the personal identification numbers are not geographically constant and can move about. Thus, a system is required that is capable of locating and tracking personal identification numbers such that calls can be set up with and billed to the proper user. To date, few solutions have been presented as to how the management and billing of mobile personal identification numbers can be accomplished. Thus, a need has arisen for a system capable of locating and tracking personal identification numbers such that billing and connecting procedures may be accomplished.